What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{7} 7$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $7^{y} = 7$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $7^{1} = 7$ and thus $\log_{7} 7 = 1$.